Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuit devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory has developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage (Vt) of the memory cells, through programming (which is often referred to as writing) of charge storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data state (e.g., data value) of each memory cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A NAND flash memory is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series between a pair of select gates, e.g., a source select transistor and a drain select transistor. Each source select transistor may be connected to a source, while each drain select transistor may be connected to a data line, such as column bit line. Variations using more than one select gate between a string of memory cells and the source, and/or between the string of memory cells and the data line, are known.
Memory cells are typically erased before they are programmed to a desired data state. For example, memory cells of a particular block of memory cells may first be erased and then selectively programmed. For a NAND array, a block of memory cells is typically erased by grounding all of the access lines (e.g., word lines) in the block and applying an erase voltage to the channel regions of the memory cells (e.g., through data lines and source connections) in order to remove charges that might be stored on data-storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) of the block of memory cells. Typical erase voltages might be on the order of 25V before completion of an erase operation.
A general goal in semiconductor memory seeks to increase the size of blocks of memory cells, e.g., increasing the number of memory cells in a column of memory cells and/or increasing the number of memory cells in a row of memory cells. However, increasing block size may lead to latency issues as memories perform housekeeping tasks on these larger blocks of memory cells. This, in turn, may limit the physical size of the blocks of memory in order to meet customer and/or industry standard requirements.